fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Mega Circuit
|genre = Kart racing |platforms = SamStation, Wii}}Mario Kart Mega Circuit (also know as MKMC, in japan マリオカートメガサーキット) is a game for the SamStation and Wii. Like in Mario Kart 7, you can drive on the ground, in the air and underwater. It's even possible collect coins for unlock characters and karts. This game uses the Wi-Fi Connection. Gameplay The gameplay is a mix of Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7. The game has the same control of Mario Kart Wii and is possible drive in air and underwater like Mario Kart 7. Controls * - Accellerate * - brake/reverse gear * - back view * - steer * + - drift * - Launch item backward or farward *Shake the remote - Trick Modes and Options Grand Prix *'50cc:' *'100cc:' *'150cc:' *'Mirror:' Time Trial TBA Battles ''Run for Coins Team Mode The players are divided into 2 teams with 4 pilots in each time (In the Wi-Fi plays there may be up to 12 players). The team that collects the most coins scattered on the course before the end of the 3 minutes available. Each player, finding an item in an Item Box, you can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins that can be collected by anyone. All-Against-All In the All-Against-All mode, there are four players (in the Wi-Fi games up to 8 players), each player plays for himself and must try to collect the highest possible number of coins scattered in the path. Each player, finding an item in an Item Box, you can try to hit an opponent causing him to lose his coins that can be collected by anyone. The winner of the minigame is who collect the highest number of coins before the end of the 3 minutes avaible. Shine Sprite Battle In the Shine Spirte Battle there are four players (in the Wi-Fi games up to 8 players) that plays for himself The battle lasts two minutes, in these two minutes, players must find the Shine Sprite which is located in any point of the path. When a player finds a Shine Sprite, will have to run away from the other players try to hit him with Deglio item to make him lose the Shine Sprite that will give the ground and can be picked up by anyone. The winner of the battle and the player at the end of the two minutes has the Shine Sprite, if at the expiration of the time no one has the Shine Spirte, you will make the play-off. In the playoff, the first player to find the Shine Sprite that is found at any location in the path wins the battle. Balloon Battle All-Against-All mode In this mode there are 8 players (up to 12 matches in Wi-Fi) that everyone plays for himself. Each player starts the game with three balloons. Each player must try to hit their opponents with each item to make him lose a balloon and earn a point. If a player loses all three balloons available, it will lose a point on the total of those earned. The player at the end of three minutes with the most points, wins the battle. Team Mode TBA Bob-omb Attack battle In this battle there are 4 players (up to 8 Wi-Fi in games) playing for themselves. Each player must hit with the Bob-ombs other players, whenever a player hits a Bob-omb an opponent, gain a point, while the one who was hit loses one and vice versa. The first one is able to gain 5 points, wins the round. Missions Mission 1 Mission 2 Mission 3 Mission 4 Mission 5 Mission 6 Mission 7 LIST CONTINUES... Settings Tracks and courses Tracks 'Before reading the list of tracks that follows, please read the legend down here or you will not understand nothing!' #= BEGINNER TIME TRIAL GHOST #= ALL-AROUND TIME TRIAL GHOST #= EXPERT TIME TRIAL GHOST 'Race Points' How the points assigned in the Gran Prix and the VS. *1° - 15 points *2° - 10 points *3° - 8 points *4 ° - 5 points *5° - 3 points *6° - 2 points *7° - 1 points *8° - 0 points Battle stages Nintro stages *Mushroom Plains *Peach's Castle *Noki Bay *Waluigi's Stadium *Water Park *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Bowser Castle Retro Stages'' *SNES Battle Course 2 *N64 Blockfort *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Pipe Plaza *DS Palms Shore *Wii Thwomp Desert *3DS Wuhu Island Characters Stats and Karts Default Characters Unlockable Characters and Karts Standards Karts Karts usable by everyone. How to Unlock Characters Objects Items Basic Items Items that can be can used on the ground, up in the sky and underwater Ground Items Sky Items Items that can be used only in the sky Underwater Items Items that can be used only underwater Objects on the road Obstacles on the road Gallery Covers, Wallpapers and screenshots Mario Kart Mega CircuitCover .png|Alternative cover MarioKartMegaCircuitCover.png|Original cover MKMCSelectPlayerScreen all-unlock.png|Player select screen Karts Retro kart.gif|Mario on the Pipe Frame Kart KoopaClassicKart.png YoshiClassicKart.png PeachClassicKart.png LuigiClassicKart.png Poll Which rate you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Staff * (Creator) * Category:Mario Kart Category:Sam Station Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Articles under construction Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Rosalina Games Category:Peach Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Racing Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Kart racing Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Mario Category:Luigi Category:Wario Category:Waluigi Category:Peach Category:Daisy Category:Yoshi Category:Rosalina Category:Toad Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Kart Racing Category:2013 Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated E10 Games